Sale temps pour les glaçons !
by Neska
Summary: Chaque équipe se compose d'un clown, d'une fille et d'un glaçon. Glaçons qui n'aiment tellement pas se faire ridiculiser... Un jour ils se réveilleront transformés. En quoi ? En tout cas, ça va en changer, des choses. HIATUS, à vous d'écrire la suite!
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfic Naruto_

_Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Tout public._

**Sale temps pour les glaçons !**

Chapitre 1 : La Transformation

Uchiwa Sasuke.

Hyuuga Néji.

Aburame Shino.

Nara Shikamaru.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Le regard froid et blasé, le verbe rare, le visage figé.

De vrais glaçons quoi…

Transformés en… quoi ?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

- Ah le salaud il m'a griffé !

- Fais voir ?

Temari grimaça en voyant la longue estafilade qui barrait la joue de son marionnettiste de frère.

- Pas le choix, fit-elle, il nous faut aller à Konoha. Godaime-sama est un grande med-nin, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra arranger ça…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Kurenaï, Kiba, Akamaru et Hinata attendaient Shino sur leur terrain d'entraînement. Arriver en retard ne lui ressemblait pas. Soudain, Akamaru aboya.

- Qu-que se passe-t-il, Kiba-kun ? demanda Hinata.

- Rien, fit ce dernier après avoir humé l'air, juste un chat. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Akamaru réagit comme ça, je lui ai pourtant appris…Oh…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Kurenaï.

- Regardez là-bas ! Indiqua Kiba.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Quand Naruto rejoignit Sakura sur le pont, Kakashi n'était évidemment pas encore arrivé. L'absence de "l'autre enfoiré" de Sasuke était par contre inhabituelle.

- Ohayo Sakura-chan !

- Ohayo Naruto ! Regarde comme il est mimi !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses serrait quelque chose contre sa poitrine, quelque chose qui se débattait.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

- Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuuu ! Debout !!

La mère du sus-nommé entra dans sa chambre. Le lit semblait vide. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit déjà levé ? Elle s'approcha, attiré par un léger bruit, et tira brusquement le drap. Quelque chose en tomba, quelque chose qui, réveillé en sursaut, lâcha une longue plainte.

- Oh mon dieu… Shikamaru ? C'est toi ?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

- Oh regarde Lee !

- Qu'y a-t-il Tenten ?

- Dans cet arbre ! Il doit être coincé le pauvre ! Il faut le redescendre…

- Pas la peine. Regarde, il a sauté.

- C'est bizarre il a les yeux blancs… Il serait aveugle ?

- Sans doute… il doit se diriger grâce à son odorat…

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Muahahaha quel suspens insoutenable...ou pas._

_Dites moi si vous voulez la suite, si je dois définitivement arrêter d'écrire ou si la fin du monde tombe demain, ce serait gentil._


	2. Chapter 2

_La suite, parce que les chapitres sont courts, très courts... Le troisième viendra dans longtemps par contre, parce que je pars en vacances... sans ordinateur_.

Chapitre 2 :

Ils étaient là. Tous les cinq, sur le bureau de Godaime Hokage. Du moins sur un bout du bureau qu'on avait débarrassé des papiers qui l'encombraient.

Un noir à poils courts, un noir à poils longs, un noir avec des lunettes de soleil, un noir qui dormait, et au milieu d'eux, comme une tâche de couleur, un roux.

Cinq chats.

Ou l'élite du pays du Feu et du Sable.

On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, pensa Naruto.

Et pour une fois, il avait entièrement raison.

Tsunade annonça :

- La situation est grave. Je vais en prendre un pour l'examiner.

Finalement, son choix se porta sur Shino.

D'abord parce que la cohabitation avec Akamaru risquait d'être éprouvante. Ensuite parce que Néji, mortifié dans son honneur, se cachait derrière les piles instables de bouquins, que Shikamaru était encore plus mou qu'à l'ordinaire, quasiment inerte (c'était sans doute le seul qui n'était pas dérangé plus que ça par sa situation actuelle), que Sasuke était trop bien dans les bras de Sakura (vengeance personnelle de l'Hokage, allez savoir pourquoi ) et que s'approcher de Gaara était impossible sans armure, du moins jusqu'à ce que les griffures au visage soient devenues à la mode.

Quand elle revint dans son bureau, au bout de deux heures, elle ne trouva que Sakura et Ino qui se disputaient, chacune un chat noir sur les genoux. Naruto et Kiba étaient partis s'entraîner, ainsi que Lee et Tenten. Chouji était parti acheter des chips et Temari et Kankuro étaient à la recherche d'un hôtel. Et Hinata… Ah, elle était là aussi. Elle était tellement discrète que Tsunade ne l'avait pas remarqué. Assise dans un coin, les genoux relevés entourés de ses bras, elle fixait Néji d'un air songeur.

- Bon... Apparemment la transformation n'est que physique, ils ont gardé leur caractère et leurs capacités intellectuelles. Il semblerait qu'ils aient en plus récupéré un passager instinct animal qui perdurera un jour ou deux après leur retour à la normale. Je vais immédiatement me mettre à la recherche d'un antidote. En attendant, personne ne doit rien savoir, cela créerait un mouvement de panique. Les « transformés » seront pris en charge par un membre de leur équipe. Allez prévenir les autres, voulez-vous ?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

- Narutooooooooooo !! Tu as intérêt à bien t'occuper de Sasuke-kun !

- Quoi ?

- L'un de nous doit s'occuper de lui et mes parents sont… allergiques au chats…

- …

L'auteur vous épargne les longues discussions concernant l'attribution des chatons… euh des glaçons… enfin bref vous avez compris (si oui envoyez COMPRIS par SMS au 77732, 5 + prix d'un SMS + 80 de surtaxe + 1 chèque en blanc au nom de l'auteur).

--

_Je sais, c'est très court. La suite sera plus longue... j'espère._


	3. Première cohabitation

Sale temps pour les glaçons

Chapitre 3 :

Bon, apparemment vous n'avez pas compris (je n'ai toujours pas reçu mes chèques) alors je vais vous dévoiler cette passionnante attribution !

Sasuke partit chez Naruto…

Shikamaru chez Ino…

Shino…s'enfuit, mais on décida que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ce serait de la faute de Kiba, Hinata s'occupant déjà de Néji…

Enfin, prudemment, personne ne se désigna pour s'occuper de Gaara.

O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

- Mais pourquoi moi ? se plaignit Temari après sa troisième morsure.

Parce que Gaara ne sait pas que griffer. Il mord, aussi.

Pour l'heure enfermée dans un panier, la sale bête – non, mon frère, corrigea la blonde de Suna – se contentait de grogner en lacérant l'osier.

- Miââââââââw !!!!!! lui répondit effrontément l'Arme Secrète du Village Caché de Suna.

Tu parles d'une arme, maintenant…

La blonde était soucieuse. Elle était intelligente, et elle voyait bien les complications politiques que pouvait entraîner cette métamorphose impromptue, qui ouvrait pas mal de failles dans la protection de Konoha et de Suna.

Temari soupira.

_« Suna…Revenir à Suna. Besoin. Soif. Envie. Veut. Dois. Ma place n'est pas ici. Grrr… »_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

- Oui, père, Néji est parti en mission ce matin. On ne sait pas quand il rentrera exactement.

Hinata inclina la tête avec respect et sortit de la pièce à reculons. Un chat noir à poil long l'attendait déjà devant sa chambre. Elle ouvrit sa porte et pénétra à l'intérieur, puis ressortit, s'apercevant que Néji ne suivait pas. Un peu à bout de nerfs, elle l'attrapa et le poussa à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi Naruto avait-il à s'occuper de Sasuke ? Elle était sûre que l'Uchiwa allait en profiter. Parce que oui, Hinata savait. Elle connaissait le terrible secret du brun. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

C'était SA proie…euh, SON Naruto ! Elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps, bien avant que Sasuke ne commence ne serait-ce que s'intéresser à lui. Lui, il avait commencé quand le blond était devenu fort. En vérité, leur amour n'avait rien à voir : il aimait sa force, elle aimait sa gentillesse, elle ne voulait que son regard sur elle, et son aura bienveillante, quand le brun nourrissait à coup sûr des pensées beaucoup plus impures. Ben ouais, Hinata a le byakûgan. Elle en a vu, des choses. Généralement des choses qui la faisait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

De rage, elle shoota dans un coussin.

_« Tout est si différent d'ici… Les murs sont si hauts… Qu'est-ce que je peux haïr ces murs… » _

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

- Oy, Shino ! Hé ! Allez, vieux, montre-toi ! Je commence à en avoir marre de te chercher…

De l'autre côté du buisson, Shino maintenait ses yeux hermétiquement fermés, ayant perdu ses lunettes, et cela le gênait quelque peu. Mais après tout, il pouvait compter sur son odorat ! Les humains ont un odorat si faible…

- Attrapé !

- …

…mis à part les Inuzuka.

Une main le saisit à bras-le-corps.

Il sentit Kiba chercher à lui ouvrir les yeux. Il résista, sortit ses griffes, mais la paupière glissa, révélant honteusement un œil noir. Entièrement, complètement, définitivement noir.

- Wow, souffla le fils de Tsume.

Profitant de sa surprise, Shino lui glissa agilement entre les doigts et s'enfuit dans les fourrés.

_« Et merde… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il voie ça ? Pourquoi me suis-je transformé d'ailleurs ? Fais ch… La peste soit de tout cela. »_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, ma chérie ?

Le sourire de la grande femme blonde au tabler de fleuriste était crispé. La mère d'Ino n'aimait pas les animaux. Ils bondissaient partout, faisaient pas mal de dégâts, du bruit, des saletés… Elle préférait largement le dialogue muet des fleurs, la symphonie de leurs couleurs, leur odeur légère… C'était une femme discrète, calme et peu bavarde.

Ino tenait davantage de son père.

Mais c'était quand même une femme très…autoritaire.

- Euuuh, eh bien c'est un chat.

- Je le vois bien.

- Hum. Je dois m'en occuper quelques jours, c'est pour une mission.

- Seigneur, tu es une kunoichi, pas une gardienne d'animaux ! Pour qui se prend-t-elle, cette Godaime ?

- J'y vais M'man ! lança Ino avant de monter au premier étage, sentant venir l'orage (oh, une rime).

Elle posa son coéquipier sur le tapis rond au pied de son lit. Puis elle s'accroupit à côté et lui parla. Elle aimait bien lui parler, principalement parce qu'il ne l'interrompait jamais. Bon, on ne peut pas garantir qu'il l'écoutait avec passion ni même intérêt, mais il l'écoutait, c'était l'essentiel.

- Shikaaaaaa, gloussa-t-elle, je crois que je suis amoureuse !

A ces mots, elle sourit et, prise d'un mouvement de joie, souleva le chat et le blottit contre sa poitrine comme une peluche.

_« Galère… Enfin au moins je n'aurais pas de missions… Quoi que… Et puis elle restera plus longtemps… » _

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

- Quoiiiiiiiii ? 5400 yens pour ce paquet de croquettes ? Vous êtes malade ?

- Ce sont des croquettes de luxe, monsieur, répondit une vendeuse profondément agacée, les moins chères sont en bas.

Naruto se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil. C'était carrément moins cher, mais c'était encore… trop cher. Il se releva.

- ça ne peut pas manger des restes, un chat ?

- Ça dépend. Il a été habitué ?

- Ouais ouais.

- Vous l'avez ici ?

Naruto se retourna. Il ne voyait plus Sasuke.

- Sa...iwai ?

Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler par son vrai prénom et Saiwai est le premier prénom commençant pas « Sa » qu'il avait trouvé sur le coup. Et merde, il n'aurait pas pu trouver autre chose qu'un prénom signifiant « bonheur » pour ce connard ?

En tout cas, Sasuke l'avait entendu, car il revenait vers lui, la queue dressée (signe de contentement). Naruto le souleva et le posa sur le plateau de la caisse. La vendeuse, qui avait haussé un sourcil dédaigneux à l'entente du nom, écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais c'est un…un Oriental ebony ! Un pur race ! Vous savez qu'on le surnomme le lévrier des chats ?

- Ah ouais ? fit Naruto d'un ton exagérément « qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? ».

- Il lui faut absolument des croquettes à la hauteur de sa race ! Il est si beau…

Même transformé en chat, Sasuke a des groupies, rigola mentalement le blond.

La vendeuse tenta de caresser ce « si beau spécimen ». Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il bondit et atterrit sur l'épaule de Naruto. Cependant, il était trop grand pour y rester. Se sentant glisser, il sortit ses griffes.

- Aïe !

Naruto le cala sur son torse en grimaçant, essayant d'enlever les griffes recourbées plantées dans sa chair.

- Il est un peu… sauvage, expliqua-t-il à la vendeuse ahurie.

Un fois rentré chez lui, Naruto ne se gêna pas pour balancer son rival par terre, s'attirant un miaulement indigné. Evidemment, il revenait les mains vides, Sasuke mangerait les restes, il n'allait pas se ruiner pour lui, même s'il était en mission et donc, que l'Hokage le payait pour ça. Et puis, ajouta-t-il mentalement, Sasuke n'aurait certainement que peu de goût pour des croquettes de dinde sélectionnée, qu'elles rendent le poil brillant ou non.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

_Mille excuses pour le retard..._

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres... non ? Bref... sumimasen ! D'autant plus qu'il me semble que c'est au chapitre suivant que ça devient intéressant T.T_

_Si vous avez des couples de prédilection, n'hésitez pas ! (enfin ça c'est pour quand les glaçons auront retrouvé forme humaine, héhé) _


	4. La réunion au sommet

**Sale temps pour les glaçons 4 : **

**La réunion au sommet**

Une semaine après l' « adoption », ils se retrouvèrent tous pour une réunion-bilan au sommet… d'une colline. Au moins dix mètres de dénivelé, à vue de nez. Attention.

- Bien, fit Sakura, qui s'était auto-instituée présidente. Résumez-nous la situation chacun à votre tour. NARUTO – le concerné tressaillit – tu commences !

A côté du blond, un beau chat noir contrastait avec l'herbe verte dans laquelle il était couché. Il s'amusait parfois à en grignoter un brin.

- Bah, euh , commença Naruto, hésitant, ça se passe normalement… Enfin y a pas de problème majeur…

Sous les yeux revolver de Sakura, Naruto s'embourbait. L'attention générale fut détournée à l'émission d'un son particulièrement désagréable : celui d'un chat qui essaye de cracher une boule de poils. Tout le monde se tourna vers Néji, qui cessa aussitôt et sauta sur les genoux d'Hinata. Genoux qui, semblait-il, étaient devenus une position privilégiée pour les métamorphosés.

Debout et le poil hérissé le doublant de volume, Néji crachait envers les impudents qui semblaient en vouloir à son trône.

A sa gauche, Shikamaru s'avançait lentement, d'un pas souple étonnamment gracieux de panthère.

A droite, Gaara, toujours enfermé dans son panier par ailleurs en bien mauvais état, émettait des miaulements rauques qu'on aurait facilement pris pour des voix de démons, tout en déchiquetant consciencieusement l'osier.

Enfin, droit devant lui, un chat noir aux yeux fermés progressait dans une herbe qui s'assombrissait à ses pas, comme si elle se chargeait d'insectes en tout genre. Shino.

Mais quel était précisément leur but ?

La main de Sakura effleura le pense-bête qu'elle avait oublié de lire, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder :

- « La transformation peut faire glisser leur esprit à celui d'un chat banal. La transformation totale est à éviter absolument, sous peine d'impossibilité de guérison. Afin de ralentir le processus, indispensable pour avoir le temps de préparer l'antidote, les transformés devront être placés en compagnie de la personne contre laquelle ses capacités intellectuelles humaines sont les plus employés. L'animal se dirigera d'instinct vers elle. ». Il faut donc les laisser faire, conclut-elle, notant avec dépit que Sasuke n'avait, lui, pas bougé un poil.

Une seconde après la fin de son discours se fit entendre un gémissement de fin du monde. Le panier de Gaara céda et une boule de feu en sortit, dépassa en un dixième de seconde Hinata et Néji, sautant par-dessus Shino qui était sur sa route, et… atterrit sur la cuisse de Naruto, dans laquelle il planta ses griffes, ce qui occasionna une grimace au blond : son épaule et son dos étaient déjà lacérés, et c'est Gaara qui s'y mettait maintenant ?

Cependant, il n'était pas un bout de ses surprises.

Un hoquet de stupeur secoua toute l'assemblée lorsque Gaara se mit à …ronronner. Avec un bruit d'hélicoptère.

Naruto, hébété, avança une main dans un geste réflexe pour lui caresser la tête quand un feulement retentit, couvrant le ron-ron du roux, au volume sonore pourtant déjà élevé. Il s'avéra que Sasuke ne supportait pas que Gaara – ce presque inconnu à peine sorti de son village de plouc dans le désert – s'approprie SON Naruto, et c'était bien normal, non mais franchement.

Au bout de cinq minutes, les ninjas, une goutte derrière la tempe, décidèrent enfin de s'occuper des autres. Entre parenthèses, Néji et Shino continuaient leur lutte mais, étant moins flamboyante que celle de l'Uchiwa et du jinchuriki de Shukaku, personne ne faisait attention à eux.

- Moi j'voudrais dire un truc, lança Kiba. Shino se casse tout le temps et je commence à en avoir marre. C'est clair qu'il faut qu'il aille avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Comment lui dire qu'il était normal qu'un chat fugue quand on l'amenait chez les Inuzuka ? Sakura décida de remettre l'épineuse question à plus tard et choisit de s'occuper premièrement de ceux qui n'avaient pas de problèmes. Où était passé Shikamaru ?

Profitant de l'inhabituelle inattention de Temari, qui regardait son frère Gaara avec un sourire amer et triste – il préférait Naruto à elle ? - le paresseux avait contourné l'affrontement Hyûga/Aburame et escaladait les magnifiques cuisses que la jupe laissait à découvert, visiblement hypnotisé par le triangle d'ombre interdite entre les deux.

Une patte, deux… une main lui empoigna la peau du cou.

- Tu crois faire quoi, là ?

Il était si près de son visage, de ses yeux d'un bleu-vert sombre comme la mer aux sourcils froncés, il…

- Miâââ…

Shikamaru, l'air blasé, protesta sans entrain. Ino intervint :

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu le gardes, ma mère n'aime pas les animaux, et puis Naruto va s'occuper de Gaara et Shikamaru demande beaucoup moins d'attention.

La nouvelle répartition se fit donc ainsi : Shikamaru avec Temari, Gaara et Sasuke avec Naruto – qui se demandait bien comment diable il allait s'en sortir – Shino avec Hinata (il avait l'air d'y tenir et puis, Néji n'avait jamais considéré sa cousine comme une menace, et ce qui pouvait l'amener à faire fonctionner ses méninges en ce moment avait plus de risque d'être Kiba, ou plutôt le chien de la taille d'un poney qui l'accompagnait invariablement). Et donc Néji avec Kiba.

Le Hyûga se révulsa d'horreur lorsqu'Akamaru offrit de le transporter dans sa gueule pour qu'ils aillent plus vite sur le chemin du retour. Et c'est avec une réticence extrême qu'il laissa Kiba le fourrer dans sa veste, là où il mettait Akamaru lorsque ce dernier n'était qu'une mignonne petite boule de poil.

Accrochez-vous les amis, maintenant commence la DEUXIEME COHABITATION !!

Sasuke et Gaara vont-ils s'entretuer ?

Vont-ils complètement écorcher notre pauvre Naruto ?

Ce dernier finira-t-il par aller acheter des croquettes ou les laissera-t-il sciemment mourir de faim ?

Néji va-t-il résister au charme de la maison Inuzuka (un océan de griffes, de crocs, de truffes et d'odeur de chien) ?

Temari va-t-elle laisser dormir Shikamaru avec elle ? Va-t-elle le laisser sur le paillasson ?

Les genoux d'Hinata sont-ils réellement un sanctuaire ?

Peut-on dire que la réunion au sommet a complètement foiré ?

Gaara va-t-il arriver à ne plus déchiqueter tout ce qui bouge - et tout ce qui ne bouge pas ?

Combien va-t-il y avoir de cohabitations au juste ?

Quelle est la différence entre un pingouin et un manchot ?

*musique de suspens*

Ta ta la li la ra …


	5. Deuxième temps

_**M**e revoilà ! Désolée pour l'attente... D'autant plus qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre.... En fait il ne se passe rien =D_

_Je vous rassure, il y aura plus d'action au suivant, ainsi que des descriptions à baver et tout un tas de trucs... autant que le rating le permet._

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Sale temps pour les glaçons 6 : Deuxième temps.**

Il y avait eu les jours chat / esprit humain. Puis les jours chat/ esprit chat -ou presque. Les instincts primaires l'emportaient. Ce n'étaient pas des jours réellement palpitants, à dire vrai, sachant qu'un chat dort en moyenne 14h par jour.

Shikamaru était heureux. Il aurait voulu rester comme ça tout sa vie. Il sentait juste confusément qu'il lui manquait quelque chose les rares fois où il s'éveillait la nuit. Temari le laissait dormir au bout du lit. Assoupie, sa respiration calmée, tranquille, elle avait l'air sereine, même si une légère crispation des sourcils trahissait un morceau d'elle-même toujours en alerte, instinct de ninja, sens des responsabilités… Ce morceau d'elle-même en perpétuel éveil, toujours inaccessible… Bastion, rempart, jardin secret impénétrable à tous de cette indépendante farouche.

Shino était heureux aussi, dans l'ensemble. Ses insectes lui obéissaient toujours, et il avait même progressé avec les papillons, que pourtant il n'aimait pas trop. Mais la petite sœur d'Hinata avait la manie de les suivre, ses papillons, alors qu'elle n'était guère sensible aux cafards ou autres cloportes. Et quand il l'envoyait balader, il pouvait rester sur les genoux d'Hinata, tandis qu'elle lisait un livre sous un arbre – ses moments préférés. Il ne comprenait plus que les pattes de mouches sur le papier racontaient une histoire, mais il aimait le léger et monotone bruit des pages qu'elle tournait, et son discret parfum de fleurs blanches qu'il arrivait plus précisément à sentir.

Pour Néji, c'était une autre paire de manches. Après une semaine, il avait renoncé à faire sa toilette, tellement sa fourrure était crade. Emmêlée, malodorante, hirsute, elle le grossissait - ce qui n'était pas plus mal, dans cette maison. Il passait son temps à fuir les furies enragées et leurs cabots hurlants et baveurs. Quand il reprendrait forme humaine, il ferait un chienticide. En attendant, il se faufilait dans les coins les plus reculés, inaccessibles, et… sales. La maison Inuzuka lui semblait une vraie porcherie. Au fil des jours, cependant, sa peur des chiens croissait et finit par l'emporter sur ses idées de vengeance et son mépris. Certaines nuits, il se roulait en boule sur la poitrine de Kiba en lui donnant des coups de museau, effrayé. L'adolescent lui caressait distraitement le dos, emmêlant ses doigts dans la toison empoussiérée qui sentait l'anti tique.

Sasuke restait toute la journée sur l'oreiller de Naruto, étendu de tout son long. Au moment des repas, il sautait sur la table et essayait de manger dans le bol du blond. Il ne savait plus bien pourquoi il ne fallait pas manger dans la gamelle par terre, qui contenait des restes de n'importe quoi, mais il suivait la vague réminiscence qui lui venait, ainsi que celle d'embêter son humain et surtout de se frotter à lui, comme les chats font pour marquer leur territoire. Il ne supportait pas l'odeur de Gaara sur quelque objet de l'appartement, y compris l'occupant. Il se battait donc régulièrement avec le chat roux, souvent tard dans la nuit, pour le malheur des voisins, qui étaient déjà médisants limite hargneux envers le jeune Uzumaki. Deux chats qui se battent à trois heures du matin, ça produit des hurlements très désagréables. Sonores. Grinçants. Douloureux. Avec quelque chose qui rappelle des pleurs d'enfant.

En dehors de ses affrontements avec l'oriental ebony, Gaara s'occupait à chasser. Le fort sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer qu'il avait pour son « maître » le pousser à lui offrir ses plus belles proies, en signe d'amour et de respect. C'est pourquoi Naruto retrouvait régulièrement des oiseaux morts au pied de son lit, généralement à moitié dévorés, voire –pire !- à moitié vivants, tressaillant misérablement de l'aile, éventrés et lacérés. Gaara passait le reste de son temps à dormir : son esprit de plus en plus animal ne comprenait plus les hurlements de Shukaku, ni ses suggestions macabres et sanguinaires, et le démon s'égosillait en pure perte. Son hôte avait vaguement compris qu'il était capable de dormir car lorsqu'il s'éveillait – comme une nouvelle naissance, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été conscient, sans qu'il n'en garde le moindre souvenir.

La vie s'écoulait, tranquille… Mais tous avaient quelque chose au fond d'eux qui s'agitait, un tourbillon diffus qui n'était pas naturel, qui leur faisait sentir qu'ils devaient regagner leurs formes originelles. Qu'ils n'avaient pas à rester comme ça.

Mais ils refoulaient. Une vie de chat c'est, avant tout, une vie de pacha.

La particularité du corps, c'est qu'il ne perd jamais la tête. Devant leurs esprits modifiés et incertains qui faisaient du négationnisme, leurs corps firent face et prirent la direction des opérations, là où il est le plus puissant, c'est-à-dire pendant le sommeil.

Une dizaine de jours après le commencement de la deuxième cohabitation, les glaçons ressentirent endormis le douloureux étirement d'une colonne vertébrale. Les dents remplacèrent les crocs ; les ongles, les griffes bien-aimées. La fourrure se rétracta, les membres nus s'allongèrent. Sous les paupières fermées, les pupilles fendues s'arrondirent.

A suivre....

_Kami-sama ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Comment vont se réveiller nos beaux endormis ? ... Je pense que vous devinez, non ? La romance commence au prochain chapitre (enfin, essaye de commencer), parce que le mieux c'est encore humainXhumain ^^! Si vous avez des couples préférés, dites le moi, j'ai encore des hésitations pour certains et je suivrais vos voeux (sauf si j'ai pas envie xD). Tchouss _!

_PS : désolée pour les fans de Néji, qui n'est pas glamour dans ce chapitre. Il se rattrapera, vous en faites pas. _


	6. Du côté de chez Naruto

Sale temps pour les glaçons, chapitre 6 : Du côté de chez Naruto : Un réveil pas ordinaire.

Dans son rêve, Naruto est entouré. D'hommes. Il ne sait pas exactement combien, ni ne voit leur visages – et pourtant il sait à quel point ils sont beaux et désirables. Et mâles. Leur présence l'enveloppe comme un tissu léger, leur odeur est si forte qu'il lui semble qu'il la voit. Leur peau qui le touche le fait divaguer : ses sens se mélangent sous les sensations, ce contact a un goût de fraise, rare, acide, troublant, si bon avec son arrière-goût de vacances, de soleil, d'interdit…

Les hommes bougent, Naruto a de plus en plus chaud, son épiderme se couvre d'une sueur glissante… Et les mains des hommes glissent sur lui, dérapent, dévalent ses pentes et ses vallons, et tout d'un coup ils glissent en lui. Le soleil brûle entre ses cuisses, remonte son corps tout entier : ses oreilles rougissent, bourdonnent.

Cependant au fond de sa tête, dans un claquement sec, une pensée s'est allumée. Le retour à la conscience est pour bientôt, et il ne le veut pas, il lutte pour garder le plus longtemps possible ce qui n'est plus déjà qu'un lambeau de rêve érotique qui s'éloigne… Le nommer lui a fait perdre toute sa magie, toute son intensité, tout son plaisir.

Naruto garde les yeux fermés, mais implacablement, émergeant des eaux troubles du sommeil, s'empare de lui la conscience éveillée. Il va pour soupirer, se stoppe, souffle coupé.

Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve ?

Si, bien sûr, qui donc aurait pu… aurait pu…

Les villageois le détestaient…

Qu'était-ce donc que ces…

Ces corps chauds, brûlants même, collés tout contre lui ?

Leur peau qui collait à la sienne ?

Cette odeur qui l'enveloppait, la même que dans son rêve ? Si puissante, si mâle et sauvage…

Ce qu'il sentait durci comme du bois contre sa cuisse d'un côté et sa chute de reins de l'autre ?

Ces souffles bruyants, sifflants, raclant, en totale dysharmonie ?

Dans un tremblement de paupières inquiété, Naruto dévoila l'aube de ses yeux bleus.

Du noir. Du blanc. La couette orange. Le blond inclina la tête, s'efforçant de bouger le moins possible. Le noir se dressait hérissé : c'était des cheveux.

Et il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux personnes à Konoha – deux personnes dans tout le pays du Feu – à avoir une telle coupe !

Naruto se retourna prudemment en arrière. Le rouge lui agressa les pupilles. Il y avait une épaule ronde, une clavicule peut-être un peu trop évidente, une gorge pâle et sous le rouge, un visage. La seule fois où le blond avait pu voir Sabaku no Gaara endormi, il n'avait pas profité du spectacle, ayant fort à faire avec un démon sanguinaire de trente mètres de haut qui ricanait d'une façon extrêmement énervante. Il se fit la réflexion idiote qu'il aurait dû.

Dans son sommeil, Gaara avait l'air si détendu, si enfantin, si… _innocent_.

Dans le ventre de Naruto naquirent les prémices d'un rire nerveux.

Il nageait en plein délire. Evidemment.

D'une seconde à l'autre, il allait se réveiller, voir qu'il n'était entouré que de deux chats sans-gêne et sans le souvenir d'avoir été son rival et/ou un psychopathe notoire, qui allaient laisser leur poils sur la couette, lui ramener des pigeons morts, augmenter l'irascibilité des voisins à son égard, lui miauler méchamment dessus, essayer de lui piquer ses ramens…

Contre son ventre, Sasuke grogna.

Naruto ferma les yeux très fort et essaya de compter jusqu'à dix en gardant son calme.

« Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre, cinq, six, sept-huit-n-hn !! »

Sasuke l'avait agrippé à la hanche, le ramenant vers lui. Seulement, la sangsue qu'il avait dans le dos n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser arracher à la peau dorée, et avait suivi le mouvement avec peut-être un peu trop de force.

Résultat, Naruto comprit à l'instant avec une profondeur douloureuse le sens du mot _sandwich_.

Pire : il sentait les deux ex-chats se réveiller. Il n'osait même pas imaginer leur réaction. Sans doute allaient-ils le haïr bien que rien ne soit de sa faute.

Parce qu'ils seraient gênés.

Par leurs positions.

Par leurs entremêlements.

Par leurs turgescences respectives gonflées par l'abus d'hormones du sommeil adolescent.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Iris noir, pupille noire et ronde.

Regard… tranquille. Brillant. Assez inexpressif à la vérité.

Il bâilla largement en sortant la langue. Et miaula.

Le sourcil de Naruto n'avait pas fini de se lever que Gaara se décrocha de son dos et tomba lourdement tout à côté d'eux, le lit n'étant pas démesurément large. Il se redressa d'un mouvement souple et vint frotter sa joue contre l'épaule de Naruto.

Sasuke siffla comme un chat.

Gaara l'ignora.

Naruto se recula précipitamment pour voir les deux garçons se sauter dessus et se battre à l'aide d'ongles inefficaces et de miaulements menaçants qui, tout compte fait, rendait la scène absurde totalement ridicule.

Il eut un profond soupir.

Apparemment, le corps revenait plus vite que l'esprit.

A suivre… (Évidemment !)

Que va faire Naruto ?

Sakura va-t-elle sonner chez lui à l'improviste ?

Réussira-t-il à dresser les deux crétins, euh, ninjas métamorphosés ?

Réussira-t-il à les habiller (ben oui, ils vont pas rester comme ça, si ?) ?

Comment s'est passé le réveil des autres ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ! (qui arrivera dans un temps indéterminé, peut-être même un temps indéterminé lointain).


End file.
